worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Electric and Hybrid Vehicles
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Electric and Hybrid Vehicles course. Select Courses * Add free, open Electric and Hybrid Vehicles courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs MIT Electric Vehicle Team Blog. 2010. MIT Electric Vehicle Team Blog. Cambridge, MA: MIT. Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Databases Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Barboza, David. 2010. China to Invest Billions in Electric and Hybrid Cars. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Barence. 2011. The Future of In-Car Computing. April 25. Slashdot. MIT OCW 'Electric Vehicle' Search. 2010. MIT OCW Electric Vehicle Search. August 19. Cambridge, MA: MIT. Revkin, Andrew. 2011. The ‘Wave’ of the (Car Engine) Future?. April 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Savuporo. 2011. EV Fast-Charging Standards In Flux. April 23. Slashdot. Schroeder, Stan. 2011. Google & DOE Build a Map for Electric Car Owners. April 21. Mashable.com. White, Charlie. 2011. Nissan Leaf Becomes First Electric Car To Win Global Auto Prize. April 21. Mashable.com. Yan, Sophia. 2011. U.S. Government Should Install Electric Car Charging Stations, Nissan Says. April 6. New York, NY: Bloomberg News. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Haines, Art. 2010. Infinity Miles per Gallon Solar Car - Sunnev. Maine: New Farmer Films. Yike Bike. 2011. Yike Bike Video Gallery. yikebike.com Select Websites Toyota Sienna, Estima and Alphard Hybrid Vans (Available in Japan) Select Wikis World University and School Links Battery Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Battery_Technologies Conservation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conservation Electric and Hybrid Vehicles: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_and_Hybrid_Vehicles Electrical Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electrical_Engineering Energy Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Technologies Transportation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Transportation Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Solar Energy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Energy Solar Vehicle: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Vehicle WUaS Navigation World WUaS already is a Language Lab, like MIT's Media Lab, as WIKI, because you can edit it - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects - please edit :). WUaS as Language Lab for exploration & creativity, academically, too, is wild. Enjoy and engage :) Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University